Tragedy at Trinity High
by roadrunner74
Summary: someting's happening at Trinity high school. First story ever so please Read and review. rated T just to be safe. On hold until my muse brings it back
1. Chapter 1

_**Tragedy at Trinity High **_

Disclaimer: this was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of _Walker Texas Ranger, _if you recognize a character it does not belong to me.

(Walker's POV)

April 3**rd** started as any normal school day at our home outside Dallas Texas. At six o'clock that morning I got up and started getting ready to go out to the barn to care for our horses. Before I leave the room I watch my wife, Alex, sleep. It is hard to believe that next mouth we will be celebrating our nineteenth wedding anniversary and our oldest daughter's eighteenth birthday.

As I went down the hall, I stopped at the door to my seventeen-year old daughter, Angela's room. She is lying on her side, one arm holding the pillow in place; seeing her biology book lying open on the bed by her I know she fell asleep studying for her biology exam today. Angela is a strait A student and potential valedictorian of her senior class at Trinity high school next year. I decide to let her sleep until her alarm goes off, knowing she would need the extra sleep this morning.

I continue to go down the hallway and look in on my ten-year old daughter Kristen; she was sound asleep in her loft bed, turned on her side, towards me. On her desk, under the bed, I can see her math book open; and chuckle softly as I think about how much Kristen wants to be like her older sister and because of that she is also a strait A student. I can also see her sketch book lying open with a pencil lying on top of it; even though Kristen wants to be like her sister, she is also developing her own opinionated personality, and drawing is one of her unique favorite things to do.

Going to the last door, I look in on my fourteen-year old son Andrew, he is sleeping on his stomach, one arm slid under his head to pillow it for sleep, his other arm was hanging precariously over the side of the bed, he was lying dangerously close to the edge of the bed, unaware of how close he was to slipping off if he moved the wrong way. His legs are spread wide, and only has his body covered by the blankets. Andrew's English book is lying beside the bed, obviously fallen off at some point in the night due to Andrew's restless sleeping habits. Andrew is mostly an A/B honor roll student, and sometimes frustrated because his sisters do better in school than he does.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I go downstairs to the kitchen and head toward the kitchen and start the coffee maker to start the morning coffee. After I hear the water being heated, I turn and go into the mud room just off of the kitchen and get my work boots out of the cabinet where we keep our shoes that we wear out to the barn. Sitting on the bench by the back door, I put on my boots and go out the back door and walk down the path to the barn.

(Alex's POV)

I wake up at 6:15 in the morning, and realize that Walker had already gotten up. Getting out of bed, I grab my bath robe that hangs on the hook to me and Walker's bathroom. After putting it on I make my way down the hallway, as I pass the kids' rooms I glance in each room and realize that Walker let them sleep, sometimes he will wake them up and have them help him out in the barn.

Going into the kitchen, I realize that Walker had already started the coffee maker before heading out. Going to the cabinet beside the stove, I get out the pans for making breakfast and get eggs out of the refrigerator and a bowl to scramble the eggs in, as I walk past the window I notice Walker coming back from the barn. A few moments later I hear him come in the back door and take off his boots. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I almost jump.

"Cordell Walker, don't you dare scare me like that!" I mock scold him as I turn to face him. Before I could say any more Walker give me a kiss. Reluctantly I break the kiss and begin to put breakfast on the table, as Walker pours himself a cup of coffee.

At 6:30 the first alarm goes off, I instantly recognize it as Angela's, after a few moments it is followed by a second one that I know is Andrew's, then a few moments later Kristen's; all of them amazingly turn off at the exact same time; sending the house into silence.

"Well I guess that means the troops are up." Walker comments, when the alarms go off.

"If they don't try to go back to sleep, Angela was up late studying." I replied. Mornings after Angela's all night study sessions, Walker or I have to practically pry her from her bed with the Jaws of Life.

"I know, I don't understand why she is so worried about her biology exam, she knows more about nature and human anatomy than anyone I know." Walker responded.

"She wants to stay at the top of her class. You know she wants to apply to the University of Texas next year, and she believes that she has to be top of her class to get accepted. Even though she is guaranteed acceptance for being in the top 10" I said as a shake my head, knowing that Angela _really_ wants to stay the top of her class, just to be top of her class.

My thoughts are interrupted when Kristen came into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, a white spaghetti string shirt and dark blue plaid shirt over it and her ever present flip flops.

"Morning everyone." She said in her normal upbeat voice.

"Good Morning Kristen, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Mom, it looks good." Kristen said as she sat down at the table and began putting food on her plate.

"Are your brother and sister up yet?" Walker asked knowing that he would have to get them up himself if they weren't.

"Angela was in our bathroom when I came down; and I think Andrew was getting dressed."

As if on cue Andrew came downstairs closely followed by Angela.

After they said good morning, we sat down and ate breakfast as a family. After breakfast Angela and Andrew got their backpacks together and were about ready to leave for school; saying that they were suppose to meet Jimmy and Erica's 16 year old son Marcus, and Gage and Sydney's 15 year old son Jacob, the two always ride together in Marcus's black pick-up.

As they headed out the door to Angela's little blue neon, I stood at the door a few seconds longer than usual. Angela noticed me standing there and raising her right hand to where I could see it, she held it there with her pinkie, pointer finger, and thumb extended, Sign Language for 'I love you'. Repeating the gesture I finished getting ready to leave to take Kristen to school on my way to court.

11:30

I just got out of court and heading back to my office, when I get into my office I turn on the radio and what I hear is something that makes my blood run cold.

"_Gunshots have been fired in or outside Trinity High School…"_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: sorry for the delay on updating, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is dedicated to all the victims of school shootings: to the dead, the wounded, the families that lost loved ones, and to all who were shocked by these senseless tragedies. My inspiration for this story comes from the books 'She said Yes" and 'Rachel's Tears' and by the movie 'Dawn Anna'.)

Ranger headquarters- 11:28 a.m.

(Trivette's POV)

I was sitting at my desk at Ranger headquarters, when my cell phone rings; looking at the screen I see that the call is from my sixteen year old son, Marcus's cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering why my son would be calling in the middle of the school day.

"_Dad?"_ I could barely make out of the static. But I could hear the panic in my son's voice which gets me more worried that anything.

"Marcus, what's going on?" I yelled into the phone causing everyone in the office to stop what they were doing and look at me.

"_There's… at school… gun. They keep shooting… at everyone."_ That was all I could make out of the static and the phone cutting in and out. But all I needed to hear was 'school', 'gun' and 'shooting' to get my heart pounding as if I had just run a hundred miles; as worry for my son; as well as Walker and Alex's kids, and Gage and Sydney's son; gripped my very being.

"Marcus where are you?" I asked, knowing that it might help later on, if I know where he is in the school.

"_In the science lab, I'm hiding with some of the other students."_ I heard crystal clear.

"Ok Marcus, is there a teacher in the room?" I asked trying to get as much information as I can.

"_No, it's just students."_

"Ok, this is what I want you to do. Get all the students under the tables or desks, away from the windows; then I want you to find something to block the door, and then turn off the lights; can you do that?"

"_Yeah, I think so."_ I heard as the phone started breaking up again.

"Good, do that; I will be there as soon as I can. Ok?" I said as I got up from my chair. Walker, Gage, and Sydney had already walked over to my desk.

"_Ok." _I heard as the line went dead. Looking at the phone, I realize that Marcus's phone lost signal. I snap the phone shut before I look up; knowing that I was going to be met by the panicked looks of Walker, Gage, and Sydney.

"Marcus said that gunshots have been fired at the school." As I finished the sentence Gage, Sydney, Walker, and I run from the office.

On the way down to the parking garage we are met by Alex who had heard about the shooting on the radio. She had also heard that parents of the students of the school were urged by the police to go to the Dallas public library; where students that have made it outside the school will be bused.

Gage tells Sydney to go to the library instead of the school with him. I can tell that Sydney is about ready to argue, when Gage quickly adds, "Parents will be asked to give information about their kids, and it will be easier if Jacob has a parent at the library to give the police the information; besides what if Jacob has already been bused to the library, Syd."

"What if he's not, Gage." Sydney argues with him as they continue to go down the stairs to the parking garage.

"Then when he does leave the school, I will personally put him on the bus to send him to you. And I will call you before the bus even leaves." Gage said as he put his arm around Sydney's shoulders and pulling her into a quick hug.

"You promise?" Sydney asked.

"Scout's honor" Gage said as he did the Boy Scout salute. When our boys were younger all of them were in the boy scouts and Gage, Walker, or I would be assistant scout leaders on all the camping trips.

With Gage's promise Sydney gives in, and after Walker promises Alex the same thing. We are able to leave Walker, Gage, and me are in Walker's truck to go to the school; and Alex and Sydney are in Sydney's car.

Once we are in the truck, I get out my cell phone and call Erica and tell her what is going on, and that about Marcus's call. I also tell her to go to the library and wait with Alex and Sydney. I make her the same promise both Gage and Walker made a few minutes ago, and thankfully she doesn't argue with me.

As we are driving to the school, I glance over at Walker; I can't imagine what he is going through. I know my heart is pounding so hard and I am sacred to death about the safety of my son, but Walker has two kids in the school and he hasn't heard from either of them. I know I would be going nuts with worry if both Marcus and my thirteen year old daughter Brittney were in the school; but if Walker is going nuts with worry he is able to hide it well.

Glancing in the back seat at Gage, I can tell he is thinking the same thing I am. But Gage, however, hasn't spoken to his son either; but like me he only has to worry about one of his kids. Twelve year old Natalie goes to the same middle school that Brittney and Kristen go to.

* * *

(Gage' POV)

As we drive to the school I can't help but think about my son Jacob. Some of the craziest memories come into my head: such as the days we spend together watching sports games on TV, our one-on-one basketball games in our driveway, or the nights when it is just the two of us as we make 'super nachos' before sitting down to watch an action movie. (A/N: think about Gage's hamburger in the last episode, and then imagine doing that with nachos for 'super nachos'.)

I also from time to time look over at Walker. I wonder how he is able keep his cool when two of his kids are in danger. Over the years of working with Walker, I experienced what Trivette calls "Cherokee". 'Is that why Walker is able to keep his cool? Does he have a psychic connection with his kids that is telling him that they as ok?'

If so than I have never been move envious of him than I am right now; looking at Trivette, I can't help but be a little envious of him as well, he knows his son was safe a few minutes ago; I know nothing about Jacob's safety.

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrive at the school. The whole chaotic scene is something out of a parent's worst nightmare: the school is roped off with crime scene tape, SWAT teams and paramedics and firefighters are everywhere. Overhead you can hear helicopters, some with reporters and news personnel, others are care flight helicopters trying to land to wait for the next group of injured students.

After showing our badges to an officer on-scene, we are allowed past the tape; where we find Dallas County and Tarrant County SWAT team commanders John Locke and Brian Hart.

After greeting them, Walker asks for a status report.

"Rangers, all we can confirm are that we have at least two unidentified gunmen in the school shooting students on site and boasting as they go." John said as he looked over the notes he had in his hands

"Any wounded?" Trivette asked.

"Three so far, one shot in the leg, the other two was mostly injured by glass from one of the windows; we have set up a triage area, where we are checking all the students, on the tennis courts behind the school, from there the wounded are transferred to area hospitals; others are transferred to the bus loading area, behind the baseball field, to be taken to the library."

"Who are the students that were wounded?" I ask, wanting to know if it was Jacob, Angela, Andrew, or Marcus.

"The one shot in the leg was a boy about 18 years old and two girls about 15-16 years old…"

Before John could finish his sentence, there was a loud boom coming from the school; followed by a long series of pops that sounded like firecrackers. But from training and years of experience, I realize that the pops were gunfire from an automatic weapon; the boom we heard almost sent my heart pounding and my stomach doing turning when I realized that it was a bomb detonating.

"Has anyone gone in yet?" I ask knowing that the SWAT teams hadn't yet and I really wanted to know why.

"Not yet, we just got here and haven't got authorization yet from the FBI and ATF, they won't allow us to go in until they get here. They are only allowing us to get snipers in place incase the right moment comes where we can get a clear shot at the shooters." Brian said as the look of frustration was evident on his face.

I can't believe what I heard, kids' lives are in danger and the FBI won't allow SWAT teams to enter the building until they arrive. As a parent of one of the kids still in the school, I want this shooting to be brought to an end, but because the orders came from the FBI, we are unable to tell SWAT to go in. All anyone can do is wait for the FBI to arrive or at least give orders allowing SWAT to do what needs to be done.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I decide to change to third person due to the story length. Some shorter chapters I may change to first person, but this chapter was just too long. )

The ride to the library was quite, the only sounds were the sirens of the emergency personnel vehicles as they headed to the school and the radio; broadcasting the terror that was happening at the school.

"_**We have received reports of an explosion coming from inside the school...**_

_**...As we have been reporting through out the morning, gun shots and explosions at Trinity High school. All parents of students are urged to remain calm; **__**They are also urged to go to the Dallas county public library... **_

_**...Nobody has access to the school; Dallas county police have erected barricades on the streets around the school, and is only allowing emergency personnel in the area surrounding the school campus... **_

_**...Still no word on how many students have been wounded, no word on fatalities, if any, but reports of repeated sustained automatic gunfire continue to pour in from residents in the nearby community, who are witnessing this horrific attack..."**_

Sydney reached over and turned off the radio knowing that it would be too hard to listen to the rest. Soon Alex and Sydney arrived at the library and found a parking space as close as they could. They soon notice that Erica's car is parked two spaces down from them and is still waiting in the car. Once Erica sees them walking toward the library, she gets out of the car and walks into the library with them.

The library was chaos, parents everywhere waiting anxiously for word on their children. No buses had arrived yet, but lists of students known to be safe was being sent from the school and printed out and distributed or taped up on the walls and doors in the library. Chairs were being arranged in groups of five to ten, and restaurants in the area had begun delivering food for the families.

Once inside the library doors, there is a table set up for parents to fill out forms for their children that would later be used in identifying the wounded and fatalities.

* * *

**Name**: Marcus James Trivette

**Hair color**: Black

**Eye color**: Brown

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Weight:** 150 lbs

**Clothing**: dark denim cut-off shorts, red t-shirt with the words "Trinity Taros football" on the front in black and white letters, and white athletic running shoes.

* * *

**Name**: Jacob Connor Gage

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Weight:** 140 lbs

**Clothing: **Black basketball shorts with two white vertical stripes down each side, gray t-shirt, and white and black athletic running shoes. A gold class ring on right ring finger with a blue gem.

* * *

**Name:** Andrew John Walker

**Hair color:** Red

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height: **5' 5"

**Weight:** 120 lbs

**Clothing:** Red basketball shorts, white T-shirt, black slip-on sandals

* * *

**Name:** Angela Elizabeth Walker

**Hair color:** Blonde with red highlights

**Eye color:** blue-gray

**Height: **5' 7"

**Weight:** 100 lbs.

**Clothing:** faded denim shorts, light blue spaghetti string shirt, light brown sandals. Silver locket with butterfly on front; Silver class ring with purple gem on left hand ring finger; and a sliver band on right hand thumb.

* * *

As Alex fills out the form about Angela, the topic about Angela's weight brings up the memory of an argument between Andrew and Angela that had happened that morning

(Flashback)

"_Morning Angel, Sit down and eat breakfast. Don't be one of those girls that don't eat anything."__ I said as I see Angela grab a box of breakfast bars. Angela is on the varsity cheerleading squad at school and is very weight-conscious; even though she doesn't need to be._

"_Mom, I'm fine, and I do eat; I just prefer not to eat certain things…"__ Angela said as she begins to get what she made for her lunch last night together._

"_Oh here it comes;" __Andrew interrupts, as he allows his head to hit the table with a soft thud.__ "Miss Anorexic is going to tell us all her entire diet of foods she won't eat. Hey Angela, why don't you make it easy on __**us **__and change your argument to just whatever that stuff is that you __**do**__ eat."_

_Alex could tell that Walker was about to give Andrew a reprimand for his outburst, when Angela without missing a beat, looks straight at her brother, and with the most straightest face said: __"Andrew; first of all, I am __**not**__ anorexic; and second, you've got one life to live, __**don't**__ push it!"_

"_Angela, don't threaten your brother. Andrew, leave your sister alone about her eating habits; unless you know she really __**does**__ have an eating disorder, and in that case come to us instead of teasing her." __Walker said, looking at both kids in turn before going back to his coffee._

(End flashback)

"Alex? Are you alright?" Sydney asked noticing that Alex seemed to be a million miles away in her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about the argument about Angela's diet that Angela and Andrew had this morning." Alex replays as she tries to keep the emotions of what is happening at bay.

"I know I keep doing the same thing myself. Mostly the argument about Jacob wanting his own car when he turns 16, now it all seems such a stupid thing to argue over." Sydney says, thinking over the argument that Gage and Jacob had this morning.

"Come on, let's find a place to sit, we may be here awhile." Erica suggests as they go to one of the group of chairs nearby and sit down and begin to wait for news about their children.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

At the school, Walker just climbed out of the mobile command center; the sound of gun shots is constant only to be broken by the sound of explosions.

Scanning across the parking lot, Walker's eyes stopped on Angela's neon; his thoughts drift to when Angela had convinced him and Alex to allow her to get the car, Angela had paid for over half of the cost of the car. Angela worked part-time at a local mall, where she not only got a weekly salary but she also modeled clothes for the stores, and what ever she modeled the stores allowed her to keep, on the condition that she would direct other people to buy things from her.

The Marti Gras breads that hang from the rear-view mirror catch Walker's attention for some reason. The beads had hung from the mirror ever since Angela had came back from New Orleans, only a few weeks before; where the cheerleading squad had won first place, designating them as the best squad in the country.

Suddenly Walker's cell phone rings jarring Walker out of his thoughts, looking at the screen he doesn't recognize the number.

"Walker," Walker answered his phone.

_"Dad," _was what Walker heard on the other end of the phone.

"Kristen? What are you doing, you're supposed to be in class right now," Walker asked.

_"I know, but they have the school in lockdown; I managed to convince the teacher to allow me to use the phone. We've heard about the shootings, the school has the monitors on the news."_

"Yeah, it's pretty bad out here right now," Walker said looking at his watch, the family has an emergency rule that all calls shouldn't last for more than five minutes in order to keep the lines clear.

"Kristen, do you know anything about Brittney or Natalie?"

"Yeah, their classes were brought into our room because of the windows in the other rooms." Kristen said.

For a moment Walker had to convince himself that it was not Angela on the phone; because Kristen's tone of voice was so much like Angela's: calm and the hint of Angela's 'take charge' attitude; that Walker always had contributed to Angela being the oldest in the family, and was normally left in charge if no adults were around. But Kristen was proving that even as the youngest, she to could take control of a emergency situation and stay calm.

"Honey, five minutes are almost up, I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Okay," Kristen hesitated and then asked in a small voice, "Are they going to be okay, Daddy?" Walker gave a small smile at his youngest who had sounded so grown up just a few minutes ago. Kristen was still at the age where if Walker said everything would be ok, she believed him without a second thought.

Deciding not to lie to her, Walker responded, "I don't know yet, I have to go now, Kristen; I'll take to you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye dad." And with that Kristen hung up the phone.

* * *

Gage sat inside the mobile command center as he listened to a call that the 911 operator had sent them. From what Gage could figure, it had started as a legitimate 911 call and at some point the shooters had gotten the phone and could now be heard on the phone, as they continued through out the school on their shooting rampage.

Finally, the shooters made a comment about going to the library. When they reached the library on the second floor, they opened fire and for at least five minutes all that could be heard was the sound of gunfire and screaming. Finally the shooters stopped to reload that was when Gage heard some thing that almost made his blood run cold.

"Why are you doing this?" came the distinct voice of Angela Walker. Gage recognized her immediately followed by the shooters taunts about her father couldn't save her and a long list of vulgar insults to Angela. There was then a long series of gun fire and several screams, then finally an explosion; followed by cheers and one of the shooters sinisterly saying "It's fun to kill people."

With that the line went dead, Gage took off the headphones that he had been wearing and looked out the door of the command center. He could see where Walker is standing, he had just hung up his cell phone and was pacing. Getting out of the command center, Gage wondered if he should tell Walker what he had heard.

Gage decided against telling him since he couldn't be sure if Angela had been only wounded or if she had been killed; and Gage certainly didn't want to be the one to tell Walker about the vulgarities that Angela had been called, the nicest comment was that Angela was called was a whore. The worst were terms that Gage didn't even like hearing, peroid; let alone hearing someone being called them, especially Angela, who, Gage thought of her almost as his own daughter sometimes.

TBC

(A/N: I know it is short but I wanted to get it out and thought it would be a good cliffhanger.)


	5. Chapter 5

Dallas library

Alex sat in the chair that she had been sitting in all afternoon. She hadn't felt this helpless since the day her father died, almost eight years ago, it was a day that Alex thinks will forever be burned into her brain as one of the worst days of her life.

As she tries to decide which is worst, thinking about that day or focusing on the chaos around her as the television news reports were doing very little to help settle anyone's anxiety. Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts when her cell phone rang…

The school (a few minutes before)

The shots seemed to stop just as a large group of kids came running out of the building by the cafeteria doors. As the students began running into the parking lot, the police officers on scene had their weapons drawn to provide cover for the students; as well, if the shooters were among the students, then the police could take them out before they could shoot any of the officers or students.

All three rangers stood in their positions; but through their professionalism, they were three dads anxiously searching for their children. Gage notices Andrew standing in the crowd; his clothes were soaked with blood.

"Walker! Andrew's out" Gage yelled to Walker who was standing about thirty feet away.

Walker immediately runs over to where his son is and grabs him in a tight hug. Breaking the hug, Walker holds his son at an arms length to look him over to see if he is hurt.

Walker notices the change in his son, this morning he was a typical 14 year old boy. The young man that stands in front of Walker now, has a look to him that eerily reminds Walker of him-self. Andrew's normally lively blue eyes were dazed, but behind that there was a look of what best described as pure hatred and anger.

Walker, then, noticed his son's clothes; the once white shirt is dyed red from blood and so was his arms and legs. "Andrew, are you ok?" Walker asked, getting only a slight nod in response.

Looking Andrew over, Walker discovers that he isn't injured and that the blood that has soaked his clothes isn't his.

"Andrew, let's get you on the bus to the library; your mom's waiting for you there." Walker says as he puts his arm around Andrew's shoulders to lead him over to the bus, noticing that Andrew is still in a dazed like state.

"Andrew, I want you to answer me. Are you really ok?" Walker said, worrying that Andrew had yet to verbally respond.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Dad." Andrew said.

"Good, let's get you outta here and onto a bus."

After Andrew, has boarded one of the buses that are transporting students to the library. Walker Takes out his cell phone and calls Alex.

"Alex, Andrew got out… he's on the bus right now… no, he's not hurt; he is covered in blood however, but he's not hurt… no I haven't heard anything about Angela, yet… ok I'll talk to you later…bye." With that Walker ended the call.

TBC


End file.
